Aftermath of the One Night Stand
by lavita.pazza
Summary: Bacchus x Cana. A hot, drunk, steamy night after the Grand Magic Ball causes Miss Cana to rethink her decisions, especially her drinking. Turns out, she's pregnant with Baccus's child. How does it all work out? Read and Review. Some characters might be ooc
1. Chapter 1

A/N some of this story matches my friends story, we bounced ideas off of each other and I am giving her full credit for her ideas J

"Thanks Mira." The brunette smiled as the grey haired female opened up her best friends apartment door.

"No problem Cana!" Mira walked off, holding Lucy's key. Cana entered the apartment and closed the door, locking it behind her. She had a sake in her right hand, and she stumbled over her own feet. No, she was not drunk, she had something on her mind that was boggling her mind. She had already told Lucy she would be over. The blonde rushed back over to her apartment and found Cana in the living room. She hadn't touched the alcohol that was in her hand; Lucy immediately knew something was wrong.

"Cana what's wrong?"

"A lot Lucy." The brunette said, sitting back on the couch. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Start at the beginning." Lucy said, sitting next to Cana.

"Do you remember that night, at the Grand Magic Ball?" Cana started; she was tracing her Fairy Tail insignia with her finger. "Bacchus and I ended up having a drinking contest. And instead of going back to my room; alone, I-" She started, but she couldn't get the words out.

"You what Cana?"

"I ended up staying at his house and we did it."

"You had SEX with BACCHUS?"

"That's not the worst part of it Lucy. I'm pregnant, and Bacchus is the father."

"Cana…" Lucy said, wrapping her arms around her brunette friend. "Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't." Cana had a tear in her eye. "I don't even know if he'd stay Lucy."

"I think we should tell him first." Lucy's immediate thought was that the Quartro Ceberus guild member took advantage of Cana.

"We have this thing where I meet him at the Ye Old Dahlia Pub tomorrow that I can tell him then."

"Why don't we bring Laxus with us, so in case he runs, he won't." Lucy said, Cana nodded her head. It was true. She did not know what to expect from Bacchus. But she did know how to tell him.

* * *

The next day, around six o'clock, Laxus, Lucy and Cana headed out towards the Ye Old Dahlia Pub. It was Cana's and Bacchus's drinking competition. She was wearing a different outfit, a black crop top that had long sleeves, white capris, and her blue bag.

"Cana doll!" Bacchus said; they took their usual place at the bar.

"Bacchus!" She called as Pepe, the bartender, gave them the usual, but Cana didn't drink hers, neither did Bacchus. They started to chit-chat instead, Laxus and Lucy were sitting at a table behind them.

"You haven't touched your drink doll." He said, he knew something was wrong. Cana's heart started to race.

"Bacchus, that's why I'm here…" She said, pushing her drink back. That temptation was real, but over the past few nights, Lucy had convinced her that alcohol was bad, even Porlyusica said it was bad for the baby.

"Cana?"

"Bacchus." She took a deep breath in. "I'm pregnant. You're the father." Bacchus didn't say anything. He just sat there for ten minutes. Cana was getting fed up so she slapped him on the head.

"You don't have to be involved. I only told you out of common courtesy!" Cana said, picking her purse up and stood up. Bacchus stood up with her and looked at her in the eyes, with a grin that she's never seen before.

"I want to be involved. It's my kid, right?" That shocked Cana; Bacchus from Quartro Ceberus was going to be a dad and Cana from Fairy Tail. "Doll."

"Baccy?" She said with a smile.

"Do you want me to come with you to your place or do you want to come to my place?" Bacchus asked, looking at her.

"Fairy Hills doesn't allow men. I'll see you tomorrow." Cana said, Laxus and Lucy followed Cana, Bacchus had a smile on his face as he watched Cana walk away.

* * *

bleh first chapter. trying to get a feel for this story. how do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

"Why aren't you giving me booze Mira?" The brunette said at the bar, she was overcoming the long-waited hangover along with the morning sickness that came along with the pregnancy. The silver haired female chuckled and handed Cana a mug of water instead. "I want booze! Not water!"

"Alcohol is bad for the baby Cana." Mira said, cheerfully. Fairy Tail's Pin-Up girl knew better than to give a pregnant mage alcohol. Goldmire, from Quatro Ceberus and Makarov were talking. Cana and Bacchus had found a house together, but now they needed to furnish it. So, Bacchus had taken a high paying S-Class job from Quatro Ceberus.

"But Mira I need my booze."

"That's the hangover talking." Macao said from the side, Cana rested her head on the table. This female wanted booze, thinking it would settle her stomach. Makarov and Goldmire walked over to the brunette, Cana lifted her head and turned around.

"After this mission, Bacchus will no longer be an S-Class mage of Quatro Ceberus." Goldmire said, he was upset that he was loosing his best man, but knew Cana would need him the most at the moment. Cana looked slightly confused.

"However, he will now be an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail." Makarov said; Cana's jaw dropped. Did he just say what she thought he did?

"Wait, what?"

"Bacchus is more than welcomed back at Quatro Ceberus, and you are too, Ms. Alberona." Goldmire made direct eye contact with Cana. "You need him here more than I do, and here is where he will be."

"Thank you, Goldmire." Cana said with a smile, a plan settled in her head. "Can we celebrate with a party?"

"No, because there is no alcohol for you!" Makarov said, Goldmire couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Cana whined and placed her head on the table. She just wanted alcohol.

"Yeah, I've heard it's really bad for the baby." Goldmire smiled as he followed Makarov towards the Fairy Tail Master's office to do some final paperwork. Cana had a tear fall from her eye; she just wanted her alcohol.

"I just want booze."

"No!" Cana groaned in displeasure. Bars and pubs across Magnolia had a 'No alcohol to Cana Alberona' rule.

* * *

Bacchus arrived at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall the three days later. His Quatro Ceberus Guild Mark on his back had disappeared, and his eyes tried to find Cana. Mirajane was at the bar, noticing Bacchus and motioned for him to come here.

"Hello Bacchus! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Where would you like your guild mark and what color?" Mira said cheerfully.

"On my back and purple. Thanks doll." Bacchus turned around and Mira stamped the new Fairy Tail Guild Member in the color of his choice. "Do you know where Cana is?"

"Probably still at Fairy Hills. Why do you ask?" Mira said, but Bacchus took off somewhere in the opposite direction. He realized that he was going in the wrong direction, he ran towards the right direction. He saw the sign, Fairy Hills and knew he was in the right place. He knocked on the front door, bad move. A scarlet haired female opened the door.

"No males allowed."

"I need to see Cana, doll." Bacchus said, the female sighed.

"Don't ever call me Doll, Bacchus. Let me knock on her door." Erza closed the front door and walked towards Cana's room. Where another females voice could be heard separate from Cana's own. The front door opened, and Erza stepped out.

"So?"

"This is the only exception. Follow me." Erza said, as he led the way to Cana's room. The stench of spilled beer and throw up was smelt immediately. Cana was sprawled in the bathroom, vigorously throwing up. The blonde Celestial Mage was trying to clean up, but Cana must have snuck in some beer and managed to drink and throw up. Bacchus looked around at the female's room.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Lucy yelled at Bacchus. "Help her!" Bacchus nodded his head as he stammered his way towards Cana. She was hunched over the toilet; Bacchus placed his hand on her back, pulling the brown, vomit hair back.

"What did you do, Doll?" Cana threw up into the toilet. The male's stomach began to turn with the sound and visualization.

"I found some booze, finished the bottle and started to vomit." Cana said, her eyeliner had stains on her cheeks; she was sweating at one point because her clothes had sweat stains on it. Bacchus sighed once Cana relaxed on his lap. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Haven't we all told you that booze is bad for the baby?" Bacchus got concerned; it was going to be a long seven months. "Doll. I came here to tell you that our house has been furnished." Bacchus said, watching Cana hover the toilet once again, vomiting into it. "Why don't we wait until you're feeling better Doll."

"What are you? Sober?" She said, glaring at him.

"If you're sober, I'm sober." Bacchus replied, it was hard for him to sober up, but he needed there to be no alcohol in the house, for the baby's sake.

"What about your magic?"

"I'm strong enough without the booze Doll."

"Some of us are not." Cana snipped at him, Bacchus raised his hands as Cana rolled her eyes. She fell back onto him. "Wait, how did you get in?"

"I dunno, Doll." Bacchus said, he decided to let this story slide until further notice. Right now, Cana needed his help. That bottle of sake in the corner was looking better and better by the minute, but he restrained himself. Maybe Cana would let him drink every once in a while.

* * *

A few hours later, Bacchus helped Cana shower, get the dried vomit and beer out of her hair. Lucy had cleaned up the majority of the apartment and took off with Salamander earlier. Cana was wearing one of the only t-shirts she had; it was a grey one. He had never seen Cana this helpless before, as he helped her put on a pair of black shorts. Cana had quickly braided her hair, into a braid.

"Bacchus, why are you here? Why did you choose to stay?" Cana asked, as she went to sit on the couch. She had a purple fuzzy blanket wrapped around her, as she started to get hot and cold flashes. Bacchus couldn't help but admire her in the corner of the couch; she looked kind of cute in his eyes. He sat next to her on the couch.

"Doll, I wanted to stay because it's my kid, my baby." Bacchus also didn't want the mother of his child to be alone. "My mum was a single mum, and it was hard. I saw my dad every day at the Guild my mum was at, but he choose to not help her."

"Atleast you had parents growing up. My mom died when I was little and my dad was too damn busy to let me tell him I was his daughter." Bacchus looked confused, her father was still alive. Cana changed her position on the couch as she started to get uncomfortable. "I told him at the end of the S-Class games and it all changed."

"Who is your father, Doll?"

"Gildarts." Bacchus's face dropped. He had heard of Gildarts and how powerful he was.

"THE Gildarts?" Bacchus said, oh shit. He got Fiore's most powerful mage's daughter pregnant.

"Yup." Cana said, resting her head on the sofa. She was exhausted already.

"Have you told him?"

"Not yet. I'm kind of afraid." Cana said, she shifted her weight and rested in his arm. It was out of habit; surprisingly she was the snuggly type. Bacchus put a hand on her small round abdomen.

"Why's that Doll?"

"I don't know what he'll do." Cana said, Bacchus looked at the brunette that was curled up into him.

"How about we go and tell him first, then we can suffer the consequences. Together." Bacchus stayed for the rest of the day, taking care of Cana.

* * *

Alright. So this story might be super short or long. I'm trying to figure it out :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pregnant Month Four

Bacchus and Cana were sitting at the bar; Cana was allowing Bacchus to drink just a little bit. Cana wore a burgundy long sleeve shirt with white shorts. She had knee high brown boots on. The shirt showed off her forming baby bump. Bacchus was in a purple polo, with his regular brown pants. He had a cup of beer in his hand; Cana was very tempted to take a drink from it.

"Doll how are you feeling?" Bacchus asked, he could see her temptation in her eyes as she stared at the alcohol. The brunette had her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm nervous, my dad should be here any minute." Cana said looking at the door.

"Initiating the Gildarts Shift!" A messenger proclaimed, they started to fly all the way around Magnolia. Bacchus's face suddenly turned pale. "Residents! Move to your designated places!"

"Is that-"

"My dad? Yup." Cana said, standing up and walking to the door. "Whatever happens stay level headed, no details about how drunk we were." Cana glared at Bacchus, who nodded his head in agreement. Cana walked towards the door and watched Magnolia shift as the long pathway formed. She saw a figure in the distance moving closer to the Guild Hall.

"Oh my gosh, your dad is THE Gildarts." Bacchus stuttered, he started to pace back and forth. Gildarts got closer to the Guild Hall, and Cana wished she had worn a looser shirt. Natsu ran out of the Guild Hall and tried to start a fight with Gildarts, but the strongest mage could only push him aside.

"HE'S SO COOL!" Natsu squealed at Gildarts climbed the steps into the Guild Hall. He looked around and saw his daughter.

"Cana!" He said, wrapping his arms around her, picking her up and spun her around.

"DAD! PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, once on her feet she put her hand over her mouth, damn morning sickness, always got in the way.

"Would you like a drink, Cana?" Gildarts asked as he walked towards the bar. Cana followed and sat down next to him. "How have you been?" Mira placed down two beers, knowing Cana won't touch hers.

"Well I've been better." Cana said, as she placed her finger around the top of her mug. Gildarts noticed that Cana hadn't yet touched her beer.

"Are you sick or something? You're not drinking." Cana bit her lower lip, finding Bacchus with Natsu and Lucy.

"Dad. There's something I need to tell you." She said, she was surprised he didn't see.

"What is it? WHO BROKE MY LITTLE GIRL'S HEART!" Cana placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Dad, I'm pregnant and Bacchus is the father." Gildarts spat out his drink and quickly threw Bacchus on the wall, as if he was going to kill him. Cana got up and slapped her father across the head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Gildarts dropped Bacchus and the male coughed, Cana knelt besides Bacchus.

"DAD BACCHUS IS HERE. SUPPORTING THE BABY AND I! HE LEFT QUATRO CEBERUS AND JOINED FAIRY TAIL! YOU DIDN'T EVEN GET TO KNOW HIM! YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK!" Cana started to get upset while standing up, her hand was placed on her abdomen and her other on the back. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW MY MOTHER WAS PREGNANT BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS AWAY." Gildarts wrapped his arms around Cana, but Cana wanted to push him away.

"Cana, dear." Gildarts rubbed his daughters back, letting go of her, he turned to Bacchus. "Will you take care of my grandkid and daughter?"

"Y-yes, sir." Bacchus said; Cana went to help Bacchus stand up. But Bacchus went to stand up on his own.

"She won't lift a finger when she's expecting." Gildarts also said, Bacchus nodded his head. "No jobs, no missions."

"Yes Sir!"

"Dad!" Cana said rolling her eyes.

"No pregnant daughter of mine is going to go out on dangerous missions!" Gildarts snipped at his daughter, Cana backed down and nodded her head. "I'm going to stay around, and make sure you're treating her right." Gildarts stood up, and left for his house. "Cana please give me a call later today."

"Yes Dad."

"Tomorrow Bacchus. You and I will have a man to man talk." Gildarts said, walking to his home. Bacchus wrapped his arm around Cana. The female was shaking and all she wanted to do was cry.

"Can we go home Bacchus?" She said, Bacchus nodded his head as they both headed towards their home. Cana felt like she was going to vomit with every step, this damn baby was making her life miserable. Bacchus supported the female on the way to the house.

"Doll, what's wrong?"

"Its nothing- I think I got worked up." Cana said as she walked into the house, she quickly headed towards the bathroom and closed the door, she hardly made it to the sink when she threw up. Bacchus knocked on the door and Cana didn't answer. He opened the door, finding her breakfast in the sink.

"Calm down Doll."

"That's easy for you to say!" Cana said, Bacchus wrapped his arms around her and shushed her. His hands placed on her abdomen.

"Lets get ya to bed, Doll."

"Bacchus it's only two o'clock." Cana said as she sat down on the unmade bed.

"I know but you need rest Doll." Bacchus said, taking Cana's heels off of her feet and started to rub them. Her ankles were swollen. "I think the heels need to go Doll."

"Oh shut it." Cana said; her feet were really ticklish. "STOP IT!" Cana started to laugh, Bacchus stopped and crawled on top of her, kissing her gently.

"I found one of the fairies weak spots. Her feet!" Cana squealed as he started to tickle her feet once again.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR BACCHUS!" She squeaked, Bacchus laughed as he started to turn her on. The day ended with a lot of pleasure and moans, and some self doubts that it would hurt the baby.

* * *

So how do you like my ratchet chapter?

Please be sure to read my other fairy tail fanfics because I am intending on creating a sequel, including all of my OC's.

Read and Review?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N so I am going to take each week out of her pregnancy and write about the highlight of that week from now on. Four more months to go. Forewarning you, some of these might be repetitive.

* * *

Pregnant Month 5: Week 1

Bacchus had left Cana in the house. She was really tired from that night and just wanted to rest. Bacchus went to find Gildarts at the Guild Hall. He wore a light green polo along with his black pants. He found Cana's father sitting at the bar, and went to sit down next to him. Gildarts stared at Bacchus with murder in his eyes.

"You do realize that I am Fairy Tail's best wizard here. I defeated dragons, you know." Gildarts said to the already nervous Bacchus. "Talk to Natsu if you want to go into any details about it." Gildarts took a sip of his drink. Mira placed a beer in front of Bacchus and the male downed it.

"Yes. I do realize that, sir." Bacchus said, placing his mug by the server, Mira filled it delightfully.

"How did you meet my daughter?" Gildarts looked at Bacchus. Bacchus drank his sake. Bacchus couldn't help but smirk, when

"I met her before the Grand Magic Games. I beat her in a drinking contest and took her bra as a prize." Gildarts back handed the male.

"You took my daughters bra!" Gildarts stood up and walked towards Bacchus. Cana had told him to not fight her father.

"Y-yes I did." Bacchus said, standing up. He was resisting the temptation to battle with Gildarts. Gildarts looked at him with even more murder in his eyes.

"Why did you take my daughters bra?"

"It was a prize." Bacchus stuttered, he was sure going to die.

"You took my daughters bra as a PRIZE!" He lifted the male up off his feet. If he had known that Cana was Gildarts Clive's daughter, her bra would have stayed on.

"If I had known she was your daughter I wouldn't have-."

"Does that go for that day you got her pregnant?!" Gildart's anger rose and Cana surprisingly walked into the building. She ran to her old man and smacked him upside the head; Bacchus fell on the ground, defeated like a puppy.

"I didn't know Gildarts." He said hoarsely, Cana looked at the two men in disbelief.

"Is this how we play nicely old man?" Cana yelled at her father, her abdomen was rounder and more prominent. Cana turned around and stared at Bacchus. "And you- I thought I had told you to not start a fight with him!" Cana's arms were flailing about as she started to speak with her hands. "I CAN'T LEAVE THE TWO MEN I LOVE ALONE FOR AN HOUR WITHOUT SOMEONE PAGING ME! I'M PRACTICALLY ALREADY RAISING CHILDREN THAT I HAVEN'T CARRIED!"

"Cana darling-" Gildarts said, but Cana waved her hand and shushed him.

"DON'T YOU DARE 'DARLING' ME? I NEEDED TO REST AND I ALL I ASKED FOR WAS NO FIGHTING!" Cana felt a pain that felt like a mild period cramp in her uterus, and that's what caused her to stop yelling. Her face turned pale, and her hand on her abdomen. Gildarts and Bacchus were at the females' side in a heart beat.

"Cana what's wrong?" Bacchus pulled a seat behind her and had her sit down. Cana flung their hands off of her and she crossed her arms.

"I don't need two arguing idiots to make a fuss over me." Cana said, she was angry, very angry. Cana kept her hand over her abdomen, her face was worried.

"Let's bring her to the hospital." Gildarts said, as he went to pick her up. Bacchus stepped in front of him and the two of them butted heads. "I will bring my daughter to the hospital." Gildarts said with his teeth gritted, Bacchus glared at Gildarts.

"I will bring the mother of my kid to the hospital!" Bacchus said, but Cana got up and headed to the hospital herself.

"While you two idiots figure it out, I'm bringing myself to the hospital!" Cana couldn't make it out of the hall before she needed to sit down; Mira was at her side.

"I really think you need someone to bring you to the hospital, Cana." Mira said, her hand was placed delicately on her shoulder. "Would you like Laxus to bring you?"

"No, I'd rather have Bacchus come." Bacchus heard his name and went to Cana's side. Gildarts's expression changed from anger to worry as he watched Bacchus escort Cana to the hospital.

"She'll call you with an update soon, Gildarts." Mira said, as she walked past the mage.

"You should really give him a chance, Gildarts. He hasn't hurt a single hair on that girls' body. He actually beat up some people when they started to shit talk about her." Laxus said, as he took a sip of his sake.

"Really?" Gildarts said, watching the two of them walk away.

"He's changed, Gildarts. Cut him some slack." Laxus mentioned.

"Maybe I should." Gildarts said as he drank some of his own alcohol.

* * *

Month 5 Week 2

Cana was sitting in bed as Bacchus had just come home from a weeklong mission. Bacchus was singing in the shower, typical, but it was the little things that Cana had missed since he had left. During the week, Gildarts was here tending to Cana's needs. Which ended up with the female screaming at him more than anything. But she did realize that her Father was this protective because she was carrying his grandkid, and he wanted to know more about the female.

"Bacchus!" She called out to him, his singing stopped.

"Yes dollface?" Bacchus replied from the bathroom. He was washing his hair with Cana's favorite shampoo, which didn't bother the female at all. She just wanted him to smell like a male.

"I'm craving something." Cana said, she rested her body on the bed and she could easily hear Bacchus sigh. "Don't you dare sigh at me! I'm carrying your kid!" That phrase was getting old.

"What do you want Doll."

"Cake. Cheesecake actually. One that's my favorite cookie."

"You mean the coconut chocolate one?" Bacchus asked as he turned the water off and he stepped out. Placing a purple towel around himself, he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Kind of-" Cana honestly didn't know what she wanted. "Can I come with you?"

"NO!" Bacchus stated as he took off his towel, he slid on his grey and beige sweatpants.

"No boxers tonight huh?" Cana said, biting her lower lip. Bacchus shook his head.

"No need for them if I'm just going to come home Doll." Bacchus smiled as he walked over to the female. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"You're just going to find another hot girl that drinks a lot Bacchus."

"Not as much as you do Doll." Bacchus smiled. "You are Magnolia's finest female drinker. I would take no less."

"You probably have."

"What do you want Cana. Coconut with chocolate or the cookie one?" Cana shook her head and sighed. She wanted all the cheesecakes.

"Can I just go?"

"NO!" Bacchus said, chuckling gently.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want my baby doll to get hurt." Bacchus said.

"Can you pick up extra buttered popcorn."

"I'll butter your popcorn."

"Bacchus this is no time for sexual jokes Bacchus." Cana said laughing, Bacchus put on a grey hoodie. "Can you bring me back some strawberries and banana's?"

"But you have a banana right here." If Cana wanted to get up she would slap him across the head.

"Bacchus…."

"I'm sorry!" Bacchus said as he ran out the house door. He found the grocery store and grabbed one of the shopping carts. Bacchus found Cana's father there.

"What are you doing here? Where's Cana?"

"Cana's home, resting. She sent me here for some food."

"Cheesecake, strawberries and bananas?"

"How'd ya know?"

"She sent me out for them last week." Gildarts said with a chuckle. Cana's father was only here for some minor groceries. Some meat, vegetables, fruits and a drink or two. Bacchus grabbed some fresh strawberries and bananas, some grapes, apples, and then he walked to the dessert section. Grabbing the coconut, chocolate and caramel cheesecake and the oreo-type cheesecake.

"Dinner for one or three Bacchus?" Gildarts said with a chuckle.

"Three. Cana gets so food oriented." Bacchus smiled, as he placed the food on the counter.

"Are you planning on doing any jobs, Bacchus?"

"I've been taking multiple s-class jobs. I can complete them in a weeks time. Cana and I are staying afloat, we have a lot of extra jewels." Bacchus said, placing forty jewels on the counter. The cashier gave him two jewels back.

"I'm asking because I am here if you guys need anything financially or mentally." Gildarts started to accept Bacchus as his potential son in law.

"Thanks Gildarts." He said, as he took the carriage and put it aside. He grabbed the four bags and headed back towards the house. He found Cana up and moving. She was dancing in the kitchen, singing to her favorite music. Bacchus walked inside and found her. He couldn't help but chuckle. He placed the food on the counter and Cana turned around. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, gently on the lips. She opened the strawberries and popped one in her mouth.

"How was the trip?"

"I bumped into your dad, he said that he could help us financially if we needed to."

"WE ARE NOT ASKING MY DAD FOR HELP!" She yelled, but then she shoved a strawberry in her face and the female calmed down. "Not ever!" She said with a full mouth. She felt the baby kick and motioned him to come here.

"What's happening Doll?"

"The baby is kicking." Cana pressed his hand down on her abdomen. He could feel the tiny kicks against his palm and he started to beam.

"That's our kid?"

"She's a kicker alright, probably going to be a soccer player."

"It's a girl?"

"I have a feeling it's a girl Bacchus." Cana smiled; Bacchus walked her over to the couch as he continued to feel the baby kick and move.

"How do you know?"

"Do my cards ever lie?" Bacchus shook his head, her cars were never wrong.

"Lets go to Porlyusica to double check."

"Can you get me some more strawberries? And a piece of cheesecake?"

"Which one?" Bacchus asked standing up.

"Whichever one goes good with strawberries?" She said sarcastically. Bacchus cut a piece of the coconut, caramel and chocolate one, with a side of cut strawberries. He brought her out the dish with a fork. Cana couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

Month 5 Week 3

"Your dad should be here soon. I have to go, take care of my baby doll for me." Bacchus said, Cana was slightly awake now, but she was still very tired. He bent down and kissed the female. She whined slightly and turned over.

"Do you have to go?" She whimpered; her purple sleepy eyes beat down on him like puppy dog eyes.

"Cana. Being the only one who can go take missions, I have to go." The downstairs door opened and closed. Gildarts must have arrived. Cana flumped over and closed her eyes again. Bacchus sighed and made his half of the bed. He jogged quietly down the stairs and looked at Gildarts.

"How are my daughter and granddaughter?" Gildarts asked, Bacchus made the face of quietness. Oh yeah, the lovely couple was having a baby girl.

"Still asleep upstairs." Bacchus said, packing the remnants of his beer into his travelling bag. He slid on his shoes.

"What are the things she likes now?"

"Banana pancakes, bacon, and half and half." Bacchus said, as he opened the door. "When she's up, she'll tell ya what she wants for lunch or dinner. She typically makes it herself."

"How are her hormones?"

"Off the charts. Stay clear."

"Good to know." Gildarts sighed, as he watched Bacchus leave. Gildarts sighed as he started to prepare the pancakes. He heard the water turn on upstairs and figured that his daughter was awake and showering. Cana showered for thirty minutes, and when she was done, she put on one of Bacchus's t-shirts and a pair of her maternity pants. She walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen.

"Morning Pops." Cana said; her hair was drenched. She decided to braid it instead of letting it drip. She looked in the fridge and found a piece of Oreo cheesecake. She would eat that later. She watched Gildarts cut up the banana.

"Morning, Cana." Gildarts said with a smile. He had on Cana's purple apron and Cana placed her hand on her forehead.

"Dad, I have to do laundry."

"Not without a breakfast in your belly. You're eating for two." Cana sat back down and rubbed her eyes.

"Dad. I'm not a kid."

"Cana you need to look at things differently now. You're bringing a child into the world."

"How would you know? You weren't even there for moms."

"I regret that decision Cana. If I had known, then I would have stayed." Gildarts said, looking away from his daughter. That decision was one of the worst decisions he had made, but Cornelia never told him.

"Yeah sure!" Cana snipped, she felt the baby kick. "Dad come here." Gildarts was right at her side.

"What's wrong Cana?" Cana took her fathers hand and placed it on her abdomen, she pushed in and he could feel the little kicks. "What's that?"

"That's your granddaughter kicking." Cana said with a smile. Gildarts knelt in front of Cana and his gaze was at her abdomen.

"Pops, what are you staring at?"

"I'm trying to imagine what the baby looks like."

"DAD YOU'RE BEING CREEPY! YOU PROBABLY HAVE LIKE THIRTY OTHER KIDS THAT YOU NEVER KNEW ABOUT!" She yelled as she took the burning pancake off the griddle. "YOU EVEN BURNT MY PANCAKE! THAT'S IT! I'M DOING LAUNDRY!"

"Oh wonderful, I managed to piss off my pregnant daughter." He said underneath his breath as Cana went up the stairs and brought her laundry down the stairs.

* * *

Month 5, Week 4

You would have never believed how relieved Gildarts was when Bacchus arrived home. Gildarts took off as fast as he could, and to take a mission. Cana was reading a book that Levy had lent her. Bacchus plumped down right next to the female with a beer in his hand.

"Baccy. This book says you should start talking to the baby." Cana said, putting the book down on the side table.

"What do you mean doll face?" He looked at her; he had his hand on her abdomen, his thumb gently rubbing her belly. "What do I even say?"

"The book says that the baby can hear your voice. So just say anything."

"I don't even know what to say doll."

"Just like say anything. Like tell it a story. Tell her about the time you took my bra."

"I'm pretty sure that the baby doll doesn't want to hear about the time I took your bra." Bacchus said as he downed his beer. Cana just wanted a sip of it.

"Come her." Cana said, moving his chin closer to her. She went to press her lips against him, but the male jumped up.

"NO WAY! I JUST DRANK A WHOLE A BEER! NONE FOR YOU!"

"I hate you."

"Love you too Nee-Chan." Cana huffed and crossed her arms.

"Can you just talk to the baby?"

"Like how Cana."

"Tell her about how you grew up." Bacchus sighed, his history was nothing but suffering. Bacchus sat down next to Cana and placed his hand on her abdomen.

"Daddy here. So you dad grew up without a mum, so you're lucky to have one. I grew up with my dad, but he was never around. I basically stayed at the guild, and grew stronger each day. I trained with Goldmire, the Guild Leader of Quatro Ceberus."

"Really? Did he die too?" Cana asked, looking at him with gentle eyes.

"Nah. He did something stupid and got him banished from Magnolia." Bacchus said with a soft chuckle. "Then one day, I ran into your mother and we created you."

"We sure did, Bacchus." Cana said, "Can you get me that cheesecake?" Bacchus was on his feet and grabbed her the piece of Oreo cheesecake. He brought it down and handed the black plate to the female. Her hormones were going to kill him one day, and it wouldn't surprise him if it would be soon. "Thanks."

"Anything for you and our daughter, Nee-Chan."

* * *

How do ya'll think of it? I thank one of my reviewers for the idea, kurahieiritr JIO for the reviews. Enjoy the next chapter. Read and Review.

OH! Also come up with a name for the princess.

So far I have Margarita (Meg) or Sangria. Which one do you like most or one that you like all together. Also, I do not know Bacchus's backstory so that is totally OOC.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: half iced tea, half lemonade ahead- only for the first week though)

Month 6 Week 1

Cana hated the snow. She hated the cold. She hated it because she also couldn't wear her bikinis, but on that statement. She also hated being pregnant. She has been sober for nearly five months now, she couldn't wear her bikini tops, and everyone treated her like she was on some throne. Winter and this pregnancy, were the two things she hated, underneath being out of beer. Nobody could take her out of the funk that the snow had caused her, not even Bacchus- sex did calm her down for a bit. They were both drenched in sweat as Bacchus laid next to her, both were breathing relatively hard. Bacchus seemed frustrated because he had hurt Cana twice during intercourse. Cana turned and looked at him, his hand caressed her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Bacchus could only say, he didn't know what else to ask her. The brunette stared at him, and she just wanted some peace of mind.

"Bacchus, sex doesn't hurt the baby. I am fine." She had a half smile on her face.

"Well I never know!" The door swung open, and Cana's father could be seen. The two of them quickly covered up.

"DAD WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed, and there went all the hard work that Bacchus did. Gildarts stared at them, saw the clothes they were in this morning on the ground and stared at Bacchus's bare top, the old man could only take a guess- sex.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" Cana couldn't move as she was naked underneath the bed, and her father seeing her naked, bad idea.

"DAD CUT IT OUT!" She yelled at him, trying to keep herself covered with the thin sheet. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T BEEN AROUND THE BLOCK YOU OLD PERV!"

"NOT UNTIL HE TELLS ME WHAT HE WAS DOING!" Gildarts roared, oh what a wonderful day this has turned out.

"Calm down, old man." Bacchus said, sliding on a pair of boxers and tossing a shirt to Cana. "We were just having consensual sex."

"NO WAY! THE BABY COULD GET HURT!"

"The one whose gonna get hurt is gonna be you, Pops." Cana gritted her teeth and she stood up.

"The baby won't get hurt. Porlyusica said it was completely healthy to have sex during pregnancy." Bacchus said, he turned and looked at Cana. Anger was rising in the brunettes chest.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU KNOCK FIRST? IT'S RUDE TO BARGE INTO THE HOUSE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW THAT. FUCK GILDARTS!" Gildarts covered his eyes, as the shirt rose above her area.

"Cana- put on underwear!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU KNOCK FIRST!" Cana barked back at her father. She waddled towards the bathroom and closed the door. "GOD BOYS ARE SO FUCKING STUPID!" Bacchus slid on a pair of pants and a shirt on. He placed his hand on Gildart's shoulder and looked at him.

"Thanks for that." Bacchus grinned as he left the bedroom. Gildarts groaned and followed the male out of the bedroom.

* * *

Month 6 Week 2

Cana had finished a job as a fortune-teller. Her prediction was correct; her magic was not screwy. She waddled back towards the Guild Hall; her father couldn't look at the couple in the eyes, not after last week. She huffed in the cold, she was wearing one of Bacchus's jackets and it was wrapped around her.

"I hate the cold." She muttered underneath her breath. Everyone in Magnolia loved the winter, but this female. She decided that instead of heading back to the Guild Hall, she would detour down the alley and head home. She just wanted to get out of the cold and get home fast enough. She turned to the alley and walked down it. She looked around, making sure nothing that looked suspicious. She walked down the alley and was stopped on the other side by three large men, Cana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you one of those Fairies?"

"I hope she's Mira."

"Her hair is too brown you dumbass." One of them smacked him upside the head.

"What do you want with my guild you idiots?" The female gritted her teeth. She just wanted to get out of the cold and now she has to deal with three idiots. One of the males grabbed her hand and she flung it out of his grasp, falling in the snow, her head hit the wall and she had some blood dripping down from her forehead. "Don't come near me you perverts!"

"Oh look is the little Fairy scared?" They got closer to Cana as she struggled to get up.

"Fuck no." She yelled; she didn't want to use any more of her magic, if only she didn't take the short cut. The males chuckled and Bacchus showed up, he stood in front of Cana.

"You heard the Lady." Bacchus said, clutching his hands together.

"What if I don't want to leave? What are you going to do?" These idiots were drunk, drunker than ever. Cana let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't want to know." Gildarts said from behind. Wait, did her dad and boyfriend team up to help her?

"What harm can you do old man?" This guys voice was really bothering Cana.

"After hurting my daughter and granddaughter, a lot." Gildarts cracked his knuckles and Bacchus cracked his neck and took a drink from his flask.

"You hurt my fiancé and my kid." The men turned around and looked at Bacchus. "You're dead." Cana sat shocked, fiancé? Gildarts took the first swing as Bacchus tried to help Cana up to her feet. But one of the guys came after him and he protected Cana while the male toppled over them into the garbage. "Cana stay in sight." Gildarts had all three idiots in his grasp, and he used his disassembly magic on the two that didn't touch Cana. He left the one who did, to Bacchus. The male used his palm magic on this male. He used the drunk-chop hanging palm.

"SHIT ITS BACCHUS!"

"AND GILDARTS!" The small tiny people said as they ran off, the third man flew high over the skyline of Magnolia and nowhere to be seen. Gildarts turned towards Cana, she had her hand on her abdomen and her other on the cut, her body was shaky.

"Let's get you home, Cana." Gildarts said, he took his daughters arm and put it over his shoulder. Bacchus staggered along behind them as they entered the house.

"I'm gonna kill those bloody scumbags." Bacchus said as he looked at Cana's forehead. In his drunken stupor, made Cana's stomach churn.

"That's if I don't get to you first with that breath of yours." Cana said, pushing the two fussing men away from her. "Guys I'm fine. Seriously, just need a few stitches." She started to stand up and Gildarts put a hand on her shoulder and had her sit down.

"Sit down." He said, pushing the brunette's hair back. Gildarts leaned in and took a closer look at her cut. "Looks like it needs stitches."

"I could have told you that you moron." Cana said, trying to dodge his grasp.

"Hold still." Gildarts said; Bacchus was on a ranting rampage throughout the house. She could hardly understand a word he was saying.

"Can't we just call Wendy or Porlyusica?" Cana asked; her hands were over her abdomen. This was the reason why she hated winter. Forever staying inside, with her beer- she meant baby.

"Oh yeah." Gildarts said as he picked up a communication lacrima and called Wendy. The sky dragon slayer arrived at the house in a heartbeat after hearing what Cana has been through. Bacchus was still in a drunken rampage, yelling at things he bumped into to. Wendy arrived and quickly took care of Cana's forehead.

"Thanks Wend." Cana smiled, hugging the little girl.

"Its no problem! Anything for you." The little girl quickly left the house with Carla at her side. Wendy coming here; seemed to put a relief on Gildarts.

* * *

Month 6 Week 3

It was after dinner when Cana finally had enough courage to ask Bacchus the question. "Bacchus, what was all the hubbub about the whole fiancé thing?" Cana asked when Bacchus finally sobered up. The male removed his arm from around Cana's shoulders and he couldn't help but smile.

"That's because-" Bacchus got on his knee and opened a box. "It isn't much, but I want to do you right."

"Bacchus." Cana had tears in her eyes.

"Cana Alberona, will you marry me?" Bacchus asked, Cana nodded her head and smiled brightly.

"YES!" She squealed as she he slid the small silver ring on her ring finger and he leaned up to kiss her. They decided to bring all of this excitement to the bedroom, where clothes came off once again.

* * *

A few hours later, Cana was asleep in bed. Their front door opened and Bacchus slid his boxers on and a pair of sweatpants. Cana groaned a little bit, but Bacchus made sure that she was comfortable enough to stay asleep. He quietly slid out of the master bedroom and went downstairs; luckily it was Cana's old man.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly, as he turned down the stairs.

"Did you finally ask her?" Bacchus nodded his head with the biggest grin on his face. "What did she say?"

"She said yes!" Gildarts popped open two bottles of beer and handed one to him. Cana heard the beer opened and got dressed the best she could. A few hickies stood out on her neck but it didn't matter.

"Are we celebrating again?"

"No beer for you!" Bacchus grinned, as he chugged one of his own beer.

"Then kiss me."

"No Cana!"

"I hate you." Cana said, biting her lip. "No sex for you then." Cana pouted as she sat next to Bacchus. She couldn't help but smile brightly when she entwined their fingers together.

"I don't know about you, but I can sure handle myself."

"I don't want to know." Gildarts said, he looked outside the window and saw all the snow falling. "Cana look, the snow is falling."

"I hate snow." She pouted.

"If you keep pouting you'll get wrinkles doll." Bacchus said cheerfully. He poked at the side of her lips and forced her to smile. Cana fake bit his finger, which made him pull away.

"You guys are too cute." Gildarts said, it had appeared that he had been drinking for the majority of the day, because he and Bacchus were getting along very well.

* * *

Month 6 Week 4

Bacchus and Cana arrived at the Guild Hall. Bacchus would be going on a mission because they needed the jewels. When the brunette sat down; she was instantly surrounded by some of her female friends, Levy, Lucy, Mira, Erza and Juvia.

"So I heard that Gildarts walked in on you and Bacchus doing the down and dirty." Mira said with a giggle. Cana's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Yep he did. Nearly chopped off his dick while he did it." Cana said, she needed to pick who was going to be the godparents of her kids.

"That must have not been pleasant, for you at least." Cana laughed and nodded her head.

"If my dad saw me naked I think I would scream." Cana chuckled. "We actually were finished when my dad walked in." Cana brought her left hand up and placed it on her cheek. The girls squealed when they saw her ring.

"DID HE PROPOSE?" Levy squealed; Bacchus was coming down the stairs with a request. Mira stood up and walked over to her book. Bacchus couldn't help but blush.

"Yes! Last week!"

"When's the ceremony?"

"As soon as I can drink again." Cana and her group laughed, Bacchus walked over to Cana and kissed her gently.

"I'll see ya next month Doll. Don't push yourself." Bacchus said as he left the Guild.

* * *

Shitty chapter. Shitty shitty shitty. Please read The Sound of Silence. :)

I STILL NEED BABY NAMES! GAH!


	6. Chapter 6

Month 7 Week 1

"Finally I get to have some me time!" Cana said as she arrived at home.

"Cana darling!" Cana groaned, her father would be staying here?

"Are you kidding me?" She said as she put her purse on the table by the door. She waddled towards her fathers voice and found him in the living room.

"Why are you home so late?"

"Dad. I'm a grown adult."

"Not underneath my roof."

"YOU DON'T EVEN PAY FOR THIS HOUSE!" Cana yelled as she went to the refrigerator. She groaned as she looked at her father. He had a water in his hand, but surprisingly no beer. "What did you give up on the alcohol or something?"

"I'm taking a week off from drinking."

"Why's that?"

"Because- I don't want my daughter being tempted to kiss me because my breath wreaks of alcohol." He smirked; Cana threw a pillow at him and Gildarts pushed It away.

"That isn't funny, Dad. Besides I'm engaged."

"I know. I'm proud of you Cana."

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"What is it darling?" Gildarts turned off the television and looked at his very pregnant daughter as she sat in the chair, she kicked her shoes off and put her swollen ankles up.

"I know you've never dealt with pregnancy before but you've been through the whole marriage thing. Were you this nervous as I am?" Cana looked at her father.

"I know for a fact that marrying your mother was the best thing that ever happened to me. The day I asked her to marry me was the scariest but most happiest day of my life."

"What was the scariest?"

"The day she walked down the isle of course. Your mother looked beautiful in her wedding gown. But I knew, that taking your mothers hand was the best decision of my life."

"Dad- I have another question." She said with slight hesitation.

"Anything my darling."

"Can you walk me down the isle, and give me away?" Gildarts eyes had tears in it. He walked to his daughter and hugged her.

"It will be my honor to give my daughter away at her wedding."

"Dad stop being such a crybaby."

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" He said as he held onto his daughter.

* * *

Month 7 Week 2

Cana knew one of Bacchus's best friends would be over today, Gildarts needed to go onto a mission and so did everyone else. Nobarly, from Quatro Cerberus knocked on the door. "Give me a minute. I'm having a hard time getting up." Cana said from her chair, but instead, Nobarly opened the door instead. "Or come in- you know whatever." Cana said as she plumped back down on the chair.

"Hello Cana." He said, as he placed a small gift by the female's head. She was starting to enjoy these tiny gifts. "From our Guild."

"What is it Nobarly?" She said as she started to open it up, it was a onsie that looked like a cute puppy! "Oh my Mavis. This is adorable! Tell everyone I said thank you!"

"I will- Goldmire saw it and thought it was fitting. I thought we should have gotten the baby her first bottle of sake, but nobody believed me." Nobarly shrugged and sat down across from her.

"You and me both kid." She chuckled, "What brings you into our neighborhood?"

"Bacchus asked if I could watch you for a few days. He also said no drinking so I had to sober up for a few days." Nobarly chuckled.

"Does he not understand that I can look after myself?" Cana said as she struggled to get up. "Can you help me up?" Nobarly laughed at her hypocriticalness as he helped her up. The female placed the onsie back in the bag and waddled over to the bathroom. "You don't understand how this baby makes my bladder so small." Nobarly could only laugh.

"I can only imagine." He said, looking around his friend's house; he saw pictures of his guild members followed by pictures of her guild members. He smiled when he saw one of the Grand Magic Games. A lot has happened since then. Cana emerged from the bathroom and grabbed a beer for the male.

"Don't let me stop you." She said, handing it to him. "Once the kid comes, that's when we all have to worry." Nobarly took the beer and popped it open.

"What are you thinking of naming her?" Nobarly asked, nobody knew what the couple was planning on naming her.

"Sangria is our top choice. Our second choice is Margarita." Of course, only the finest drinkers in Magnolia would name their child after alcoholic beverages.

"Pretty good name choices." He said, as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

* * *

Month 7 Week 3.

Bacchus arrived home earlier than expected. Cana was singing in the shower, well tub more like it. Bacchus knocked on the door and opened it up.

"Hey Doll. I just got home. I finished the paperwork when I was at the Guild." He said as he sat on the closed toilet seat. He smiled when he saw that Cana was submerged in the water, bubbles covered her breasts and private area. Her belly was over the water.

"How was your mission?" Cana asked, her brunette hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked and Cana nodded her head. Bacchus stripped from his clothing and Cana sat up, Bacchus slid behind her and he helped her prop herself on his chest. Bacchus's hands went to Cana's abdomen.

"So, how was it?" Cana asked, her body relaxed into his and Bacchus could tell that she was much more relaxed than normal.

"It went smoothly. I didn't destroy any villages- only the beast that the job request entailed. When I met the guy who put the request up, he asked me why I took this job."

"Why did you take the job?"

"To support my fiancé and unborn kid of course." Bacchus reeked of alcohol, but that's how his magic worked best.

"What did they say?"

"They said congratulations." Bacchus smiled, Cana giggled as the baby was kicking where Bacchus's hand was. "She's kicking!" Bacchus said with a smile.

"Yes she is!" Cana smiled, Bacchus kept his hand settled on her abdomen. "Bacchus can we go baby shopping? Other people in the birthing class have their nursery set up and we are the only one who hasn't."

"Do you know where to begin?"

"Kind of- the other girls have been really kind and left me store names." She said as she looked at him. She put her hands on the sides of the tub and got herself up, she stepped out of the tub, Bacchus watched her intently.

"That's really nice of them."

"Go finish your shower and can we get going?"

"Sure, Doll." Bacchus said as he drained the tub. He stood up and started to shower. After thirty minutes Bacchus stepped out of the tub. Cana had changed into a warm winter outfit and a pair of skinny jeans. Bacchus smiled as he pinched her bum as he passed by her. She squealed and turned around, her cheeks were red. Bacchus quickly changed and put his shoes on. He bent down and helped Cana put her snow shoes on.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Cana said as she grabbed her purse. Bacchus locked the door on the way out and followed his fiancé.

* * *

"HOW MUCH IS THE CRIB SET AGAIN?" Cana yelled at the saleswomen. She wasn't yelling to be mean; she was yelling because she was shocked at the price. The cheery women smiled. The crib was white and circular, and Cana really liked it the moment she walked in the door.

"1,000 jewels!"

"What does it come with?" Bacchus said, scratching his head. They didn't know the first thing about baby things- neither did Cana.

"That is just the crib- the set costs 3,000."

"Bacchus- do we even have that amount of jewels?" Bacchus shook his head in disagreement. "I can look at other cribs. Cheaper ones." Cana started to walk away, towards the discount section- if only they didn't waste half their money on booze. She found a pretty set, that included a crib, changing table and a dresser for 1,000 Jewels. At the end of this trip, they had spent a total of 2,500 jewels.

"I'm going to have to take another job Cana." Bacchus was carrying the majority of the bags home. The furniture would be delivered by the end of the week. They couldn't afford to have the professionals set it up, so they would assemble it themselves.

"Maybe I can?"

"No Cana. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby." Bacchus said, Cana crossed her arms. "What about your dad?"

"I don't want to ask my Dad." Cana said, she sighed at the end of it. Either they would become broke, or they would cave in and ask Gildarts to help them out.

"Cana- listen." Bacchus started as he opened the front door, he placed his keys on the hook and put down the bags. "Your Dad means well. Let him help us, Cana."

"Bacchus."

"Cana, would you rather be broke and homeless or ask your Dad to help us for a little bit?" Cana sighed as she took her jacket off.

"You're right. I'll call my Dad." She said as she picked up a communication lacrima and called her dad. Gildarts was over in a heartbeat, the couple sat down at the dining room table, their fingers were intwined.

"Is everything okay?" Gildarts asked, sitting in front of the couple. Cana looked at Bacchus and he nodded his head.

"Dad- we're having trouble staying afloat."

"What do you mean? Is he hurting you Cana?" Cana and Bacchus shook their heads no.

"No Dad, financially." She started, she was trying to find her words. "We just spent 2,500 on furniture and other necessities today."

"It costs over that to have a kid?"

"We're not even halfway done Dad." Cana said, she looked down and at Bacchus. Her hear was racing, but she needed the help.

"Cana, Bacchus, I'll help you both out. Say the word, I'll be here. I'll support you guys." Gildarts said, that was such a relief to Cana. She got up and walked over to her dad. Gildarts stood up and looked down at her. The female wrapped her arms around him; there was a tear in her eye.

"Thank you, Dad."

* * *

Month 7 Week 4

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM!" Cana threw something at Bacchus, which shattered when it hit the wall. "GET OUT!"

"Cana what's wrong? What did I do?" Bacchus was utterly confused, he walked in to grab something then the female turned and grew angry at him.

"JUST GET OUT!" She yelled, throwing another object at the male, he dodged it and walked out of the bedroom, the door slammed behind him. Bacchus could hear the female crying, sobbing actually. He jogged downstairs and found Gildarts.

"Do you know what's wrong with Cana?" Gildarts asked, he was just as confused as Bacchus was.

"Honestly, I don't."

"Can you stay with her for a bit? I'm gonna head to the Guild." Gildarts nodded his head, as Bacchus headed towards the Guild. He could probably get some answers out of some of the fellow members.

* * *

"Levy-" Bacchus said as he sat down next to the solid script mage. The bluenette looked up from her glasses.

"Yeah?"

"Why would Cana be upset today?" He asked, he wanted to figure out so he could find a way to soothe her.

"I honestly do not know Bacchus. Maybe ask Erza?" Levy said as she looked towards the scarlet haired woman. Bacchus nodded his head in thanks and walked over to Erza.

"Erza? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?" The female asked as she looked at Bacchus.

"Why would Cana be upset today?" Erza looked at the calendar and sighed.

"It's the anniversary of her mothers death. She doesn't take to well with this day. She typically drinks all day to forget about it, but-" Bacchus spun out of the hall. He knew what he should do now. He ran into the house and avoided Gildarts. Bacchus knocked on the bedroom door, he could hear her muffled sobs.

"Cana; please open the door."

"GO AWAY!" She screamed from the inside, tears streaked her cheeks, her make up was off. She sat on the bed, her legs as close to her body as she could get them.

"Doll. Let me in." He figured out how to open the locked door. Cana quickly threw the pillow at him, but he closed the door and walked to her. He wrapped his arms around the female. He pulled her in close.

"I-I don't know if I'll be a good mom- like my mother was." She sobbed into his chest. The male rubbed her back and shushed her.

"You mom was a fantastic mom, Cana. You will be just a great as she was." Bacchus reassured her. The female clung to hi as she sobbed into his chest. He held her as tight as he could, without hurting the baby.

"I miss her. I don't know the first thing about babies."

"Neither do I, doll. But we're both in this together."

"Do you promise?"

"With all my heart, Doll." He said, kissing her forehead. He wiped the tears off of her eyes as she leaned against him.

"Can we go visit her grave?"

"Of course, Doll."

* * *

They left the house later that afternoon. They headed towards the Blue Pegasus graveyard, because her mother was a member of Blue Pegasus. She had told Master Bob that she would be arriving, to avoid the whole intrusion and interrogation thing. The snow was falling, but now Cana didn't mind it. Bacchus and herself looked at each individual grave, reading all of the former guild members.

Cana found herself walking a very familiar path as she headed towards another side of the graveyard. She was holding red roses, the flowers that her mother loved.

"Cana?" Bacchus called out as he couldn't see her.

"Over hear!" She said, standing by the church. He quickly found her and wrapped his arm around the female's waist. The female sniffled as she started to recognize the area. "She's around here somewhere." She stopped and looked to her left, she red the headstone.

 _Cornelia Alberona_

 _X743-X772_

 _Mother, Daughter, Friend to All_

Cana's eyes started to tear up as she placed the roses on her mothers grave. Bacchus stood there and when Cana came back, he wrapped his arm around her. He wouldn't ask her the silly questions today. Not today at least.

"Bacchus, I miss her." She said, as she wiped her teary eyes. Bacchus leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay to miss her. She has been watching over you everyday." He smiled, they stood there in the cold for sometime. No words were exchanged between them but gentle kisses on the forehead. When home, Gildarts hadn't asked a single question. Cana walked in, Bacchus helped her take off her jacket and shoes and she grabbed a fruit and went upstairs to bed.

"How did you calm her down?" Bacchus shook his head.

"She will tell you when she's ready, Gildarts." Bacchus said as he opened one of the beers. They have decided to limit the amount of beers they consumed or gave away. The two of them combined could chug down over thirty barrels of alcohol.

"Alright." The older man said, the two of them stayed silent in the cold winter night.

* * *

So I think this is a better chapter? I included a member from Quatro Ceberus due to the fact that I was like Bacchus needs a friend- who should it be.

I need some ideas for the next chapter! Comment below!

Also- has been giving me so many ideas! Please give her a follow! I would also like to thank all of my other reviewers! You guys keep me going!

Check out The Sound of Silence- my Jerza fanfic: fav, follow, read, review on that one too!

Thank you all for keeping me going!

DISCLAIMER: I do not have any backstory on Cornelia. I had to do math, and math is my weakest subject!

I ALSO GOT A JOB- so if I don't write quickly, thats is why!


	7. Chapter 7

Month 8 Week 1

Cana tossed and turned in her bed as she huffed in discomfort. Bacchus and Gildarts had disappeared halfway through last week to make some Jewels before the baby arrived. "Oh my Mavis." The female groaned as she started to roll over to the other side. She looked at the digital alarm clock that was sitting on the bureau, 2:42 AM. "I HATE THIS!" She yelled, which caused the guest in her house to wake up. The brunette was sitting up and then she stood up. Her master bedroom door opened and Cana looked up.

"What is wrong, Cana?" It was Juvia. The blue haired water mage was asked by Gildarts to watch the brunette because they never really trusted her around alcohol.

"I just can't get comfortable- it's the third night in a row." Cana had not been getting any sleep- which was making her irritable.

"Juvia can try to help." The water mage said as she walked towards Cana.

"No, Juvia. Go back to bed. I'm probably just going to go to clean anyway." Cana said as she placed her feet on the ground. She could hardly see her feet these days and that bugged her.

"Juvia knows that Cana is not supposed to clean." The blue mage said as Cana huffed. "Why don't we watch a movie? Juvia saw a good one that you have downstairs."

"Fine." Cana said as she grabbed her teddy bear and her Bacchus smelling blanket. Bacchus and herself had made on a date when she was not very far in her pregnancy. The bear had light brown fur and purple eyes. Juvia walked behind the pregnant female. Keeping an eye on her. Juvia had her Gray plushie and a blanket in her hand. Juvia went and put in the movie and turned on the large TV. Cana sat down on the couch and put her feet up. Juvia took to the reclining chair. Juvia pressed play and the movie started.

"Does Cana need anything?" Juvia asked. "Juvia is more than willing to get Cana something."

"No Juvia. I am okay- thank you anyway." Cana yawned as she watched the movie. Thirty minutes have passed and Cana was out cold, Juvia put the blanket around her and went to bed herself. She left the movie on so she could stay sleeping.

* * *

Month 8 Week 2

Gildarts had come back from his own mission, and Bacchus had taken another one. It was early in the morning; Cana was drenched in sweat as her dream was very vivid.

 _She was kneeling on the ground in front of Bluenote Stinger. She had been seen using Fairy Glitter. At this point her father should have arrived, turning her head she saw that Natsu and Lucy were down. She looked down and saw her baby bump._

 _"Please! Let me live! Can't you see I'm having a baby?" Cana wailed; her hand wrapped around her abdomen._

 _"If I wasn't on a mission to wipe out Fairy Tail I would spare your lives." Bluenote said, Cana had tears streaking her eyes._

 _"Dad! Where are you!" She yelled, but he didn't appear. Bluenote got in his stance and went to kill Cana._

 _"Gravity Magic: Black Hole!" He said as a hole surrounded Cana. The female screamed_.

"Cana! Cana! Darling! Wake up!" Gildarts shook her awake. Cana screamed and quickly sat up. She covered her mouth and went right to the bathroom to throw up. Gildarts was behind her and held her brown hair back; his hand was on her lower back.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"You started to scream five minutes ago- and it woke me up." Gildarts said as he watched his daughter wipe her face off from the sweat and heave because her stomach was still upset. "Cana- what were you dreaming of?"

"Bluenote- after the S-Class trials. I was pregnant and I saw my life flash before me. You weren't there Dad and I died." She was crying at this point. Gildarts wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"For all the missed tears, missed sicknesses, missed battles, missed everything, I am sorry Cana." Gildarts wrapped his arm around her. "I am so sorry." Cana cried on his shoulder, tears falling straight from her eyes onto his black shirt.

"Dad." She sobbed, Gildarts shushed her.

"Just let it all out, Cana." He said, he rocked her back and forth; which caused her to heave in the toilet. Gildarts rubbed her back. Cana couldn't stop crying, "I'm here Cana. I am right here."

* * *

Month 8 Week 3

Bacchus yawned as he walked next to Cana. He had arrived home yesterday morning and because Cana hasn't been sleeping well, he stayed up with her as well. Cana's fingers entwined in his, and she couldn't help but smile. She was wearing a teal loose shirt, and black flare pants. He was wearing a teal polo and his signature black pants.

"Tonight we are going to sleep. I will do anything in my power to get you to sleep." Bacchus said, he always got a bit cranky when he didn't sleep, Cana couldn't help but laugh.

"You and everyone else said the same thing." She said as they entered the guild hall. The hall was adorned in purple and pink balloons, streamers, little table weights, and a banner that said "It's A Girl!" Cana stared at the place for a minute then turned around, Bacchus stopped her and had her walk in. Both guilds were here, Quatro Ceberus and Fairy Tail.

"They did this for us Cana."

"But I don't like parties unless I can drink."

"Cana we all know you can't drink." Mira said as they brought the female to a comfortable chair. Cana sat down very quickly, as she was tired already.

"Oh enjoy the party!" Lucy said, "We all did this for you."

"Thanks Lucy." Cana said as the festivities began. They played so many games, Cana's abdomen was wrapped in a plaster type stuff and was taken off. So many people decorated onsie's- Wendy even tie-dyed a few! Levy had everyone pick a letter out and make a baby book for the couple. Cana thought it was adorable. The gifts were opened, a lot of furniture was bought or given to the couple. Every male but Bacchus was drinking, only because he knew Cana would be too tired to walk on her own home tonight. The desserts were served by 5:00 PM, during the gift opening. Bacchus stayed by her side for that. She ooed and awed at everything. Bacchus's gift to the baby was more adorable. It was a pink tutu onsie that said "My Grandpa is the best". Cana smiled and she got up and went to find her father. She waddled as fast as she could and gave him a hug.

"To think that Cana once didn't want her father around her." Makarov stated; Macao nodded his head in agreement.

"The kid's purely changed her." Cana waddled back to the chair as she sat down on the chair. Cana was filled with laughter and smiles. Bacchus and Gildarts helped load up the wagon. It was 6:30 when the party ended, Bacchus helped Cana to the wagon and get into it.

"Thank you everybody!" Cana said as she almost stumbled getting into the seat. Bacchus quickly grabbed her and helped her sit down. Bacchus asked the horse to move forward, and it did. Cana sat back on the seat and yawned. Lucy had given her comfortable pillows for her back and legs.

"So, how did you enjoy the baby shower?" Bacchus asked as he looked at his fiancé. Cana was already half asleep in the chair. She still looked very beautiful in his eyes.

"I enjoyed it. It was so much fun. Plus we got a lot- including things I didn't know I needed. Like that breast milk pump." Cana said, she smiled slightly and she started to doze off.

"Cana don't fall asleep. We both have to unload the wagon." Bacchus said, Cana nodded her head.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Bacchus stopped the horse, and looked back. It was Gildarts.

"Dad?" She asked, as she looked at him. "What are you doing following us?"

"You need help unloading. I am not letting my precious daughter lift anything." Gildarts mentioned. Bacchus nodded his head, why couldn't he think of something like that. Bacchus smiled as he asked the horse to move forward. "She's going to go right to bed after this."

"Probably." She said with a yawn, but in reality she just wanted to curl up with Bacchus and sleep together. They stopped the carriage when they got to the house, Cana took some of the ligh- weight stuff while Bacchus and Gildarts took the heavier stuff in. Makarov bought the couple a lovely rocking chair.

"Cana! Sit down!" Bacchus said as he brought her to the couch, he tried to make her sit down and she only pushed him away.

"Baccy, I am completely fine. Let me bring some more things in."

"No. Go take a shower and get in bed." Cana sighed and waddled the best she could upstairs. Her shower lasted an hour as she fell asleep in the tub, with the shower running, it was when the water turned cold that woke the female up. She left the shower and wrapped her hair up in a towel. She wrapped her body in another towel and left the bathroom. Bacchus had placed the bassinet in their room; he closed the door to the room and went to help Gildarts. Cana put one of Bacchus's larger purple t-shirts on and a pair of shorts. It took another hour for them to finish unpacking. Gildarts left and he found Cana asleep on the bed. She found a comfortable spot, and with the pillow Lucy had given her, she was out. Bacchus smiled and kissed her forehead. He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her; he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Month 8 Week 4

"BACCHUS!" The female yelled, she was already out of breath and only went down the stairs. The male went to her and he looked at her

"Yes Doll?"

"I forgot sorry!" She said, she has mommy brain syndrome. Bacchus was getting rather annoyed of it.

"Just call me over when you remember Doll." He gave her a kiss on the lips and it made Cana smile. Bacchus put his hands on her abdomen and knelt in front of her, he raised her shirt and kissed her baby bump. He got up and went back to whatever he was doing. Cana gasped and finally remembered.

"BACCHUS! WHAT ARE WE DOING FOR LUNCH?"

"Pizza- you asked for it, remember?" Bacchus called out, Cana nodded her head and smiled. She waddled towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a similar version of Gatorade. It was her favorite flavor- sky blue. Porlyusica recommended it that she drinks at least two of these and a lot of water throughout the day. The doorbell rang and Bacchus went and got it. He handed the money to the delivery guy and brought the pizza into the dining room. Cana sat down at the table and tried to cross her legs.

"Bacchus? Thank you for dealing with my hormonal moments." Bacchus handed her a slice of pizza and smiled.

"Anything for my doll and baby doll." He said, as he sat down across from her. He had a beer opened, and he drank it. Cana took a drink of her Gatorade type drink. The pizza was delicious and Cana was happy about that. Once they both cleaned up the kitchen, Bacchus made sure that the house was locked up while Cana was in the shower.

 _THUD!_

"SHIT!" Bacchus ran upstairs when he heard it, and he went into the bathroom. He opened the bathroom curtain and found Cana on her back on the floor of the tub.

"What happened?" He asked, while he turned the shower off and helped her back up.

"I was rinsing my hair and I slipped-"

"How's the baby?"

"She's still moving." Worry took over the females face. "Bacchus should we go to the hospital?"

"Let's go." He said, he helped the Cana dress and wrapped his jacket around her. They left their house and went to the hospital, Cana was admitted for twenty four hour observation.

* * *

Cana was asleep when Gildarts arrived. The female was in a hospital gown with a baby monitor around her abdomen. She was laying on her left side, Bacchus held her hand.

"What happened to my daughter and granddaughter?" Gildarts asked as he entered the room Bacchus lifted his head and shushed him, letting go of Cana's hand he stepped outside the room with Gildarts. "Are you going to tell me what the hell happened?"

"She fell on her back when she was in the shower. Doctor says the baby's fine but she wants to keep an eye on her." Bacchus looked into the room, and looked at her sleeping.

"So the baby is okay?"

"Yeah the baby is. I never saw her worried like that." Bacchus sighed. "I should have been there."

"It's okay, Bacchus. Everything happens for a reason." Gildarts peered into the room and he saw Cana stir in the bed, she started to sit up. Gildarts walked into the room, following behind him was Bacchus.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cana said sleepily, Bacchus walked over to her side and kissed her forehead, it was obviously that she was still very tired.

"I was worried." Gildarts said, they haven't told the Guild yet because they didn't want everyone to fuss over the female. Cana nodded her head and put it back down on the pillow, she started to fall asleep once again.

"That's great." She muttered, and she fell back into the deep sleep that she was in. Bacchus smiled and kept a hold of her hand. Gildarts went and sat down on the chair.

* * *

So how do you like this chapter? I'd like to thank my reviewers for keeping me going. Now how many kids should Baccana have? I'm thinking two- but I don't know. Cana might like her booze too much for another kid.

Read and Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Month 9 Week 1

Cana was upstairs packing her hospital bag. The female was not going to have any home birth like her friends have. Cana was wearing one of Bacchus's t-shirts, but it was now skin tight on her and not loose like it used to be, she also wore black shorts. Bacchus had taken off to do a last minute mission with Gray, Natsu and Lucy. The brunette bit her lower lip, trying to remember what she should pack. "Where is that list." Cana said; she definitively had baby mama brain. "Dad!" She yelled Gildarts went up the stairs and into the room.

"Yes darling?" He said looking at his very pregnant daughter. She had a pregnant mothers glow. Cana poked around the bedroom and she was trying to find that list.

"Do you know where I put that list- the list that Lucy had given me?" Cana asked, her bedroom looked like a tornado hit it. She would have to clean it later today- or when Bacchus came back. Gildarts scanned the bedroom and found the piece of paper.

"Is this it?" Gildarts said as he handed the female the list. Cana looked at the list and smiled.

"Yes it is!" Cana smiled as she unpacked her teal backpack once again.

"Cana let me help you." Gildarts said. "Besides you look very tired." He had her sit down, "Read me what's on the list." He said, as he folded some of the clothes that were on the unmade bed.

"Bathrobe, those three nightgowns on the bed, slippers and my colorful socks."

"Why socks?"

"I don't even know- Lucy said to pack your own socks." Cana said as she started to stand up, she walked over to her sock drawer and pulled out four pairs of colorful socks- most of them were in fact mismatched.

"Cana- why don't you have matching socks?"

"The dryer eats them I swear." She said with a little laugh. Gildarts put them in the bag for her. Cana sat back down at her spot in the bed. She had a travelling bag in her hand, she placed the toiletries and her make up in that bag. Gildarts and Cana took about an hour and a half to pack all three bags.

"Cana, you looked worried." Gildarts said, he sat down at the foot of the bed. Cana raised her feet up and sighed.

"I am Dad." She said, staring at her abdomen. She looked huge, like she was ready to pop.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Well-" Cana started; she had a few overall fears. She toyed with the ring that was settled on her finger. "I'm afraid that Bacchus is going to leave me after the kid is born." She said, she had her eyes closed as she was trying to hold back tears.

"Cana- he is not going to leave you." Gildarts said as he put his hand on her cankle. Cana looked away from her father's gaze.

"Even you said that he's unpredictable dad."

"Cana. He won't leave you." He said, taking her left hand. "You see this ring? It means forever- and he wants to be with you forever."

"But dad- what if he's just here for the baby and is going to leave after the baby comes."

"He won't Cana. You have to trust him." Cana nodded her head.

"Alright Dad." She said, wiping a tear away from her eye. "I'm glad I told you, Dad." Gildarts had a tear in his eye and he hugged his daughter. Gildarts had a tear in his eye and he smiled.

"I'm glad too, Cana." Gildarts smiled.

* * *

Month 9 Week 2

Cana wasn't feeling good today, she had a sore throat and was very congested. She could hardly sleep without coughing or hacking. Bacchus had arrived home near midnight the night before and slept well. Cana on the other hand did not. Tonight Bacchus stayed up with her, trying to get her to sleep.

"Bacchus- I can't breathe." She said hoarsely, Bacchus sat up, and helped Cana sit up as well. He fluffed her pillowed and made sure the one he placed underneath the bed was still there and had not moved.

"What would you like, honey." Bacchus asked, rubbing his eyes. He knelt besides her and hugged her gently, kissing her cheek.

"Can I have some tea with honey?" She asked; her head was hurting. Her breath was raspy and he had no clue what to do. Gildarts was in their guest bedroom. He closed the bedroom door and walked to Gildarts's room. He knocked on the door softly.

"Yeah?" Gildarts said as he opened the bedroom door. Bacchus was standing there his arms cross, worry spread across his face.

"How long has Cana been sick?"

"Only for a few days." Gildarts said. "Why's that?"

"She has a throbbing headache and can hardly talk. Sleep is a no go." Bacchus said as he went down the stairs. Gildarts followed behind. "She asked for tea with honey." Bacchus put the silver kettle on the stove after he filled it with water. He grabbed the _What To Expect When Expecting_ book and started to skim through it.

"What do you think you should do?" Gildarts asked, "What does the book say?"

"She should call her doctor if she has a fever, if the cold is interrupting eating or sleeping, coughing up green mucus, chest pain or wheezing, and if her sinuses are throbbing." Bacchus put the book down when the kettle started to sing. He turned the stove off and Gildarts sighed.

"What has she told you?"

"The only thing that she doesn't have is a fever." He said as he listened to the female coughing upstairs. He poured the water into a pink coffee mug and placed the herbal tea bag in it, he also added a tablespoon of honey.

"Do you think she should go to the hospital?"

"I think so." Bacchus said as he went up the stairs. He opened the master bedroom door and closed it behind him. "Hey there doll." He said with a smile, Cana struggled to sit up and Bacchus went to her side. "Here's the tea Doll."

"Thanks Bacchus." Cana said hoarsely as she took the mug from his grasp. "Baccy why do you look worried?"

"Because I think you should see your doctor." Bacchus said, watching her take a sip of the tea. He then looked down and back at her.

"I'll call my doctor tomorrow." The brunette whispered, she placed the mug down on the nightstand next to her. She sniffled, and Bacchus could hear a wheeze.

"Cana- we should go now. I'd rather be safe than sorry." He said to her, he had his hand on her swollen abdomen, he then decided to lay next to her, he cradled her abdomen.

"What did the book say?"

"That you should go get checked out. You could be seriously sick." Cana lifted the mug once again and took a sip. Bacchus rubbed her baby bump, and kissed her cheek.

"It is 1:30 in the morning." Cana said, she had bags underneath her eyes, showing how tired she is.

"Please Cana, for me." He pouted, Cana sighed and she nodded her head.

"Fine, but help me get ready." Bacchus jumped from his spot and walked over to her side. She held her arms out and Bacchus helped her stand up. Cana stretched her back and waddled uncomfortably to the closet. Where she put on a pair of yoga pants, Bacchus helped her pull them up. She also put on a comfortable shirt with a hoodie on. She turned away from Bacchus and coughed in her arm, she felt miserable. Bacchus quickly dressed and threw his hair up in his bun. Cana pointed out the shoes she wanted and grabbed a pair of socks.

"These ones Doll?"

"Yes babe." Cana stuttered, she sat down on the bed and Bacchus then knelt in front of her and put her mismatched socks on her feet followed by her sneakers. Bacchus couldn't help but smile.

"Wild." He smiled, as he stood up. He grabbed her hands and helped her stand up.

"Four." The female's cheeks turned pink, as she smiled. Cana packed a travel bag, books, a set of clothes, and her prenatal vitamins. Bacchus took her bag and put it over his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her gently. Then helped her down the stairs. "Dad?" She asked as she saw a figure in the kitchen, Gildarts lifted his head and smiled.

"Yeah darling?"

"We'll be back. Heading to the hospital. I'll call you when I get a diagnosis." Cana said as she turned the outside light on. She stepped out, and climbed down the stairs. Bacchus followed behind her. It was a full moon out tonight; the stars were shining. Cana took a minute to stop and admire the scenery around her, raising her arm she coughed into it. Bacchus put his arm around the female and kissed her cheek, and he noticed that she was shivering. He took off his jacket, and wrapped it around the female's shoulders. Cana smiled politely. "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome." Bacchus smiled, he took the time to enjoy the scenery as well. He watched the sky above as well. It reminded him of the female, beautiful, precious, and unique. Cana entwined their fingers together as she started to walk towards the hospital. They stayed silent as they entered the emergency room, Cana filled out the paperwork and they went to sit down.

"It reeks of sterile hospital-" Cana complained, she hated the hospital smell. She rested her head on his shoulders and she closed her eyes, she dozed off for thirty minutes, until a nurse with purple scrubs called her name.

"Ms. Alberona?" The nurse said Bacchus and he woke the female up. Cana looked around and started to stand on her own. Bacchus was up, and quickly helped her to her feet. "Please follow me." She brought the female to a curtained off area, Cana got onto the bed and she lifted her feet up onto it. "What brings you here today?"

"I have a head cold that won't go away." Cana said as Bacchus sat next to her. He knew to stay silent especially when it came to medical stuff.

"How far along are you Ms. Alberona? What are your symptoms?"

"I am nine months pregnant. I have really bad congestion, I'm coughing up this green mucus stuff, I feel like I'm wheezing, and I am not sleeping." The nurse wrote down her symptoms. She took the females temperature.

"100 degrees Fahrenheit. Dr. Amaya will be here momentarily." The nurse closed the curtain; which allowed Cana to relax on the bed. She could hear the nurses talk outside of the curtain and watched Bacchus take out his book. Cana closed her eyes and started to doze off, only to be woken up as she heard the curtains pull back.

"Good morning Ms. Alberona." Dr. Amaya said as an intern followed behind her. "How are you feeling today?" The doctor had Cana lift her shirt up, and she started the ultrasound on it.

"Like crap." Cana said fairly hoarsely. The doctor found the baby's heartbeat and showed the screen to Bacchus and Cana. Cana seemed relieved that her baby was doing well. "Headache, apparently I have a fever, congestion, sinus problems, coughing up green mucus, I'm wheezing and I can't sleep." Dr. Amaya put the ultrasound away and picked up her chart. She did all the regular exams with the female and even drew blood.

"We will be back soon Cana." Dr. Amaya said, Cana relaxed once again on the bed, Bacchus was asleep on the chair.

"Must be nice Bacchus." She said, reaching over and pinching him. He jolted awake and nearly fell out of the chair. "To catch some sleep." Bacchus stood up and sat on the edge of Cana's bed next to her.

"Hey. Hey. I'm here." Bacchus said; he smiled brightly. He put his hands on her shoulder and started to rub them. Cana was really knotted and sore, which was evident in the way he touched her; she basically flinched. Cana leaned on him and she started to fall asleep. Bacchus stayed awake as the doctor came back.

"Ms. Alberona?"

"She's sleeping." Bacchus said, he carefully put Cana down and then he stood up.

"What is your relation to Ms. Alberona?"

"I am the father of her child, and fiancé." Bacchus said, looking at the doctor. "What's going on with her?"

"She is okay- just a really bad cold. I am prescribing antibiotics incase it gets worse." Dr. Amaya said. "I will call her OB and let her know she was in. I'm thankful she came in. I'll be transferring her to the maternity ward for an over night observation." Bacchus nodded his head and he walked over to Cana. "Don't wake her up- she needs her sleep." Bacchus went to pick up the bag that was packed and followed the nurse up to the maternity ward- Cana was fast asleep, even with all the tossing and turning. She woke up only to move over onto the other bed. Bacchus went into her blue purse and pulled out a 'Call Gildarts' card.

"How do these things work?" Bacchus asked confused, he lifted it up and he could hear Gildarts.

"Cana? Cana- is everything alright?"

"It isn't Cana, its Bacchus. She's staying overnight for observations but she is literally fast asleep. They gave her an antibiotic thing and she's out cold."

"How's the baby?"

"She's doing fine. Gildarts I'll call you back in the morning. We both need our sleep." Bacchus said, putting the card down. He found the couch and sat down on it, he picked his feet up and quickly fell asleep as well.

* * *

Month 9 Week 3

Cana was resting in bed; Gildarts went off on a mission, as he knew Bacchus should stay home with his fiancé. Bacchus wrapped his arm around the female and cradled her abdomen; he was sleeping contently. Cana couldn't help but smile; her love for him grew each and every day. Leaning down and kissing his forehead Bacchus muttered something about being 'wild'- Cana couldn't contain herself and replied with 'four'. She giggled to herself at that knowing all too well that Bacchus was still very fast asleep. Her gaze returned to the book she was reading.

"Since when do you read doll?" Bacchus stretched his arms, and had her snuggle with him. Cana couldn't help but giggle as Bacchus shoved his face in her neck and gently nibbled on her ear.

"Someone's a horn dog this morning." Cana said as she put her book down on the nightstand beside her. Bacchus giggled and put his hands underneath her swollen abdomen.

"I can't help it- I have a beautiful woman laying beside me." Bacchus grinned; then he lifted his head up and pulled her shirt up. He bent down and kissed her abdomen. "Hey baby Sangria. Daddy here, don't hurt your Mommy okay? We both love you and we can't wait for you to come out." He kissed her abdomen then leaned up and kissed Cana on the lips.

"Wild." Cana grinned as he lifted her chin up, staring in her beautiful purple eyes.

"Four." He grinned, kissing her chin lightly. Cana pushed him aside and giggled.

"Stop being a horn dog Bacchus!" Cana got to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door after she turned the light on.

"Doll, we haven't had sex in two months." He whined, flumping on the bed defeated. "Ugh."

"Don't blame me Bacchus- I'm the one who is carrying your kid." Cana yelled from the bathroom. "You were the one who knocked me up!" Oh great, this battle once again.

"I'm sorry Cana-" He got up and walked to the bathroom door. He could hear the female mutter something, the cry out in agony. "Cana?"

"It's okay- Braxton hicks contractions." She muttered as she flushed the toilet and washed her hand.

"You should rest."

"I've been resting Bacchus." She said with a smile, he took her hand and guided her to the bed. "I can't stand another day in bed."

"I'll do all the cleaning Cana. You just need to rest." He kissed her forehead and put a pair of sweatpants over his boxers.

"You sure? I'd love to clean." Bacchus shook his head and put a blanket over the female.

"What has gotten into you?" Bacchus smiled, and he opened the bedroom door. "Nesting much?"

"Yeah I think so." She said, she smiled as she rested her back on the headboard; he had pillows propped up to support her back. She picked up her book and started to read it once again.

* * *

Month 9 Week 4

"Nope! No baby yet!" Cana groaned, was sitting down at one of the round tables. She was only a few days overdue. Cana was wearing a white tanktop with a grey cardigan over it; she was also wearing denim jeans. The baby shifted, Cana could finally catch her breath once again. Juvia walked over to the girl and sat down next to her.

"Juvia says it could be any day now." The blunette said as she put her hand on Cana's abdomen. Cana groaned as she tossed her head over the chair, allowing her long brown hair to fall.

"Everybody says that- but it never happens." Cana groaned as she took a sip of water.

"It'll happen sooner or later Cana." Lucy said; the blonde sat down on the other side of her. Cana placed the water down and looked at the blonde.

"But it needs to happen soon. I am so uncomfortable and I'm probably driving Bacchus up the wall insane." Cana whimpered, she looked down at her abdomen and sighed.

"He's the one that put you in this mess, so he's the one that will be there for you."

"I wouldn't call it a mess Lucy. We both adore this baby and can't wait for her arrival." Cana smiled, she put her hand underneath her abdomen.

"Juvia want's to know if you picked out a name." The bluenette smiled as she looked at one of her closest best friends. Cana smiled and nodded her head.

"Don't laugh- but we decided Sangria Joyce Groh." Cana said, she smiled brightly and let out a small chuckle.

"Nice name- alcohol deprived?"

"Pretty much." Cana smirked, she looked at Bacchus who was with the guys. Gray, Natsu, Jellal, Elfman and Gajeel. Drinking most likely.

"How did you deal with the last month?" Bacchus asked, his head was hung low as he drank his beer. Natsu and Gajeel looked at him and gulped.

"Pamper her."

"Levy scared me during her last month." He put his head down and shook it. "Don't ever say something and don't do it."

"You're saying I should pamper her? How?" Bacchus looked at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Buy her favorite flowers, food, drinks-" Natsu started but Gajeel cut her off.

"Drinks would be bad." Gajeel said, Bacchus nodded his head. "Jewerly, maybe talk about the wedding."

"That's what I'll do."

"A man would bring his lady out to dinner." Elfman piped in, Gajeel and Natsu chuckled and nodded their heads.

"I'm going to take her out to dinner." Bacchus said, it was close to dinner anyway. He got up and walked to the heavily pregnant female and whispered something in her ear.

"You and me dinner?" He smiled, he helped Cana up and the female said goodbye to her friends. She entwined her fingers with his and waddled uncomfortably to the 8-Island.

"Bacchus you didn't have to-" For the female this was an expensive treat. They couldn't afford any high price places so this had to do. Bacchus and Cana were led towards a booth where the two of them sat down. Cana already knew what she wanted when they arrived, it was a nice juicy meat burger with fries on the side and a chocolate milkshake.

"I want to Cana. This might be our last time alone as a couple." Bacchus said as he reached out and took her hand. He was getting on something similar to his fiancé. Cana looked down and smiled.

"Bacchus are you afraid?" She asked, she wanted to know his real answer. "About us."

"I'm worried, yes, but not afraid. It's another adventure that I want to take with you." He stopped as the waitress took their orders. "Which is why I asked you to marry me. Remember that?" Cana blushed and she looked down.

"Yes." Cana smiled; as she observed the café and rubbed he rubbed his thumb on her hand. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. The date night was filed with giggles and conversation, which seemed to pick Cana up. At the end of the night they were returning home, Cana had the biggest smile on her face. She pulled Bacchus's hand and went to an open field outside of Magnolia. Cana sat down on the ground and Bacchus laid by her side.

"Look! It's Leo!" Cana pointed to the star constellation. Bacchus smiled and kissed her cheek. She suddenly felt a sharp pain and Bacchus looked at her.

"Doll is everything alright?"

"I think I'm in labor." Cana became worried and Bacchus's face turned pale.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER!


	9. Chapter 9

Month 9 Week 4

Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Mira, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Wendy all arrived at the hospital when they found out that Cana was being admitted into the hospital. "Does Gildarts know?" Lucy asked, everybody shook their heads, nobody truly knew. In thirty minutes, Bacchus was rolling Cana out of the closed maternity ward. Cana's cheeks were red.

"Cana did you have the baby?" Natsu asked as he looked at her. Lucy gave him a slap on the head. Natsu raised his hand and scratched it.

"Why did you do that for?"

"Look at her you idiot she's still pregnant!" Lucy crossed her arms angrily at him then turned her head to look at her.

"False alarm guys- my doctor says I am hardly a centimeter dilated." Cana said, her cheeks stayed the color that they were. She looked down and took Bacchus's hand, and he helped her stand up.

"When are you going to have the girl?" Erza asked, she held onto Jellal's hand. Cana shrugged her shoulders and sighed once again.

"She said it could be up to a week." Bacchus said, taking the female's hand gracefully. "So we're going to head home and labor just the way Cana wanted." Cana smiled; her bangs fell in front of her face. Cana's friends surrounded her and hugged her, wishing her luck as they all turned to leave.

"That was embarrassing." Cana said as she waddled out of the hospital, Bacchus placed his jacket over her shoulders once again and held her hand.

"You heard the Dr. Amaya doll, many first time mothers come in one or two more times than they are supposed too." Bacchus reassured her, it was only 11:30 at night, Cana was extremely tired and irritable.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME!?" She yelled, she let go of Bacchus's hand. She seemed annoyed, very annoyed. "You need to come out!" Cana yelled at her abdomen. Bacchus took her hand and guided her towards the house. "Come out! Come out!" Bacchus opened their house door and helped Cana inside. Gildarts was not home, thank god.

"C'mon let's get upstairs honey. You should really sleep." Bacchus said as he helped her upstairs. He pulled the covers off the bed and when Cana sat down, he pulled them back over her.

"I hate you." Cana muttered, she stuck her body pillow in between her legs. Bacchus took off his shirt and wrapped his arms around her. Within a moment, Cana grasped his hand; she started to squeeze it like she was hurting or something. "Owww."

"Breath threw it Cana." Bacchus said, Cana groaned and squeezed his hand. It'll be a long night.

* * *

It was around 8:30 that night when she felt the first strong contraction. She had to stop folding the laundry and she let out a faint groan. Bacchus was finishing unloading the dishwasher when it happened. Cana had to sit down on the bed- she felt weak. Her purple eyes widened, and she kept her hand on her back. Bacchus walked up the stairs and saw Cana. "Cana are you okay?" Cana glared at him, wrong question to ask a laboring mom.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Cana yelled, Bacchus gulped. Nope she was not okay. He went into their closet and pulled out a yoga ball. When the contraction ended, Cana got up and changed into a sports bra and a looser pair of pants. They both could hear the door open and close. Cana planted her feet on the ground, and sat down on the birthing ball. Bacchus sat behind her, massaging her back as she contracted, which was every five minutes. Gildarts opened the slider door.

"I HEARD MY DAUGHTER WAS IN LABOR!" He yelled, Cana grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it at him, which happened to be a pillow. She was in the middle of a contraction and didn't want her father here.

"DAD! GET OUT!" She hardly yelled; she was clutching on the comforter as she was trying to labor peacefully. She picked up a book that was on the nightstand, chucked it at him and it hit him in the abdomen.

"What does my daughter want?" He looked at the brunette. Bacchus stood up and walked towards Gildarts.

"C'mon Gildarts, you heard her." Cana groaned; the contraction was strong. Bacchus turned his head worriedly and Gildarts seemed nervous.

"But it's my grandkid." He stammered as he stepped out of the door. Bacchus nodded his head and sighed.

"Yes but Cana wants some privacy." He closed the slider door. Cana looked pale as a ghost when he walked in. "I'm sorry Gildarts."

"My water broke." She said; Bacchus saw the liquid on the ball and on the floor along with her grey sweatpants. Bacchus froze, as it looked like some sort of frenzy was going on in his head. Cana stared at him in disbelief, "What are you just standing there for?" Cana got up off of the ball; with every step she felt like she kept she was having an accident. Bacchus ran around the house, grabbing the stroller, the bags while Cana changed upstairs. "Bacchus!" She called, she was in pain and it really hurt. He ran upstairs and he went to soothe the female.

"Alright, lets go." Bacchus said, he supported his wife and walked towards the hospital.

* * *

At the hospital, was the true test for the couple; Cana was hurting, more than ever. Her contractions were equal, and equally spread apart. Cana clutched onto Bacchus's hand, and squeezed tightly. "I want this thing out!" Cana yelled, Bacchus bit his lower lip in agony. It was only eleven o'clock at night. "Where are the drugs?" Cana barked, a doctor walked in and checked the female. The nurse was a pink haired female wearing dark pink scrubs. She looked too happy. "Why do you look so happy, pinky?"

"You are progressing very fast." Dr. Amaya said, Cana groaned and she flumped back her head on the pillow. Cana was wearing a blue, patterned hospital gown, her hair was braided. The nurse couldn't help but smile.

"It's just who I am!" The nurse said with a smile. Bacchus sighed as Cana clutched his hand once again. It was obvious that she was in some very bad pain. "Let's get you walking, Ms. Alberona." The nurse, whose name was Hailey, helped the laboring female up. Bacchus stood up with her, Cana had her hand on her portable IV and she put the robe on over her. She shot a glare at the cheery nurse and walked around the half. Every so often, Cana would stop and groan, Bacchus would try to relieve the pain through pressure but it wasn't working.

"Why is everything so cheerful in this damn place?" Cana's filter was definitively turned off. Bacchus supported her through every step and his hand was tightly grasped in her own.

"Cana just relax. You're doing amazing." Bacchus said as they rounded the corner and went back into the room. Cana was contracting every three minutes and just wanted to lay down. "Ice chip?" Cana nodded her head and Bacchus placed an ice chip in her mouth, she was also sweating and breathing hard. Four hours passed and Cana woke up, she felt the need to push.

"Bacchus? Can you get Dr. Amaya? I feel the need to push." Bacchus quickly got up, and went to get the doctor. The brunette doctor walked in, she was wearing a set of pink scrubs, like the nurse was. Cana had her legs propped up and the doctor checked her.

"I need a baby warmer." Dr. Amaya said as Bacchus stood next to her. Hand in hand, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. Nurses came in with a baby warmer and many other different supplies. Bacchus placed a cold face cloth on Cana's head. After an hour, there was a new little fairy brought into the world, screaming with life. A little brown haired baby was placed on Cana's abdomen. "Congratulations! It's a girl!" Cana started to clean the baby off, tears falling from her eyes. Bacchus held his left hand; he swore Cana had sprained it.

"Bacchus! Isn't she beautiful?" Cana said, she clearly forgot what had just happened. The pain, the swearing, the calling everyone rotten names; Bacchus couldn't help but smile either, as his baby was adorable.

"She is adorable. Little baby Sangria." Cana had tears falling down her cheek and she shook her head, Bacchus noted the soft movement. "What's wrong?"

"That's not her name." She said, crying as the nurse took her away to the baby warmer. "Where are you taking her?"

"We're only going to do a baby's first check up." The pink haired nurse said, Cana wiped her forehead off and sat up, after Dr. Amaya finished Cana's own check up.

"Bacchus-" The male nodded his head and went to keep an eye on the baby. Cana pushed the button for the bed to go up. She looked over at the clock that was blinking, 4:34 in the morning. She looked exhausted, and then her eyes wondered towards her fiancé and child. Once the child was checked up and in Cana's arm, Bacchus went downstairs to get his hand checked out, Cana did, in fact, sprain it. She was in the middle of nursing the infant as someone knocked on her door. "Come in." Cana said, it was only six in the morning. Her father walked in, and thankfully, Cana had a nursing blanket on. She was a professional- without even knowing it.

"Cana- I have not heard from you-" He stopped when he saw the purple blanket that was slung over her chest. Gildarts smiled and tears welt up in his own eyes. "Is that-" Cana smiled, she was so tired, but she needed to stay awake.

"Your granddaughter?" Cana said tiredly, the baby finished nursing, and Cana took her from underneath the blanket. The baby opened her red eyes and cooed softly, Cana lifted her up to her shoulder and burped her. Gildarts was crying, as he sat down on the side of the bed. Bacchus had arrived shortly after.

"What's her name?"

"We're still thinking about that." Bacchus said; he wore a brace on his hand. Gildarts laughed when he saw that.

"Did my daughter crush your hand?" Bacchus nodded his hand as he sat next to Cana, looking at his brown haired and red eyes daughter.

"Yeah she did." Cana looked up at him and her cheeks turned red.

"I'm sorry about that-"

"It isn't a big deal- we just need to come up with a name." Bacchus said, Cana smiled and nodded her head. "How about Olivia?"

"No- it isn't her name." Cana said, she held the baby in her arms, smiling brightly. "What about Sophia?" Bacchus looked at his daughter, who was swaddled in purple cloth and shook his head. Bacchus reached down and picked her up out of Cana's arms. Gildarts watched every move he was doing.

"It isn't her name."

"What about Aria?" Gildarts asked, Cana's purple eyes sparked and so did Bacchus's.

"Aria- Aria Jade Groh." Cana said, as Bacchus smiled, Jade was his deceased mothers name. He kissed his daughters head and smiled.

"Welcome to the world, Aria Jade Groh."

* * *

A/N So- how do you like it? I wanted to have Cana go through a complication but then I was like naaaaah I love her too much.

I seriously hate how Baccana isn't more popular. Like Gajeel and Levy used to be a side character and now they are a main character. Why can't Cana and Bacchus be more popular?

Read and Review :)


End file.
